


Unbelievable

by bmcgeeparker



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Song Lyrics, Sorta song fic, song: Unbelievable (Why Don't We)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcgeeparker/pseuds/bmcgeeparker
Summary: Jamie's morning musings. Drabble. Fluff. Set some time after 08x22.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko & Jamie Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 17





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. First Blue Bloods fic. First drabble as well. This one practically wrote itself, but it just wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> My husband and I are watching the series through together right now, and we are only at the beginning of Season 9, but I've run into some spoilers, so I have some knowledge of what's to come that he doesn't. But that's why I'm writing about something 2 season behind. For me, they just got engaged. Lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

**Unbelievable**

As the mid-morning sun streamed through the barely closed curtains, Jamie Reagan began to stir awake. He lay on his back for a moment, face turned to the warm sunlight, stretching his arms and legs ever so slightly. Then, he remembered the warmth from the other side of his bed and rolled to face her.

With his head propped up in one hand, he watched her sleep. His free hand came to brush ever so slightly on her bare shoulder, where he absentmindedly traced a light little heart. She sighed in her sleep at his touch and turned to face him, without quite waking up yet.

The moment he saw her face in the morning light, he hitched a breath. A smile spread across his face as he was reminded of something he heard on the radio in passing one day, not that long ago.

_You were in my heart, you were in my head_

_Now you’re waking up here in my bed_

He was still in shock. After so much time denying and ignoring and trying to squash their feelings for each other, they were finally here.

“Unbelievable,” he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, Eddie’s eyes fluttered open.

“What’s unbelievable,” she questioned, with a small stretch of her limbs.

“How much I love you,” Jamie answered, before leaning in for a quick, soft kiss then dropping to his back and opening his arms to her.

With a smile, Eddie returned the kiss and the _I love you_ before resting her head on his chest and asking about breakfast. While Jamie chuckled lightly and began listing breakfast options, Eddie’s mind wandered a little.

Jamie may have thought it was unbelievable, but Eddie was more convinced than ever that there was a better word to describe this: inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it!  
> -Bethany


End file.
